Revenge
by Broken Wing114
Summary: REPOSTED! ONESHOT! Hermione is doing something she shouldnt. Or so Ginny Thinks. Bad Summary.. Please read. Rated for conted. Higher rating..


"So we are really going to do this huh?" Draco Malfoy asked his girlfriend, Hermione, whom was lying next to him; naked as the day she was born. But then again, he was just as nude.

They had just finished their late afternoon lovemaking episode, and were now discussing their plan to finally put Ginny Weasely in her place. Now you see Ginny had a bit of a snooping problem. She had almost caught them in the act a few times. She was also  
routinely found outside closed doors trying to catch a few tid bits of conversations.

Draco and Hermione have had a bit of a, well, fling. It started a casual sex, it was great to relieve tension. And between those two, there was a LOT of it. Mind you, no body knows that the two are together. And they plan to keep it that way. Ginny apparently has gotten wind of it, somehow.

The couple tried not leave any trail, but it was so hard. Especially for Hermione, I mean, look at who her boyfriend is. Anyone in her position would find it hard not to take that boy and screw his brains out.

But anyways, Ginny has gotten to the point where she is pretty much everywhere the two are. Whenever they know she is around they fight, completely for show of course.

"Yes we are going to do this. I think it is time. They are going to find out eventually." Hermione sighed. They had had this conversation four times already.

"Don't you think that it is kind of sexy sneaking around though?" He smirked nuzzling her, in a half sweet half cheesy sort of way.

Hermione giggled. "Sometimes, yes. Sometimes, in the hall, I just want to walk up to you and kiss you, like you have never been kissed before. But I can't do that. Not yet. Once we do this, the entire school will know within a half hour, forty-five minutes tops."

"Well you have a point there. Seeing you in the hallway, that sexy little Gryffindor schoolgirl outfit, gods, I want to fuck you right then and there. But I can't, technically I couldn't do that anyway; I could, however, kiss you hard."

Hermione smiled, and kissed him. The kiss was short, just enough to get the point across. "Ehem, speaking of hard."

Draco looked down. His perfect appendage was at attention, ready to go. He looked back at Hermione, and grinned. "Got any ideas on what to do with that?"

"Wait, she'll be here soon. Her detention for kneeing Michael Corner is just about over."

Draco cringed. He had heard that story before. Basically Michael Corner was a pig and Ginny kneed him, in front of the entire Great Hall.

Draco was about to say something when Hermione shushed him. He nodded in understanding.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

Ginny walked up to the Head's common room on a mission, she was ready to hear the truth.

"Isn't that supposed to be, you know, bigger?"

The red headed girl listened through the door. She heard her friend's voice, but didn't know for the life of her what she was talking about.

"It's not that bad. It still works the same."

It was Malfoy! What in the world was Hermione Granger doing with Malfoy?

"But doesn't it help a little to have it, bigger?"

"This is what I was given, and this is what I will use."

"It's not going to do anything for me. Only a little boy should have something that small."

"Then don't use it."

"Fine, I won't"

Ginny heard shuffling inside. She had half a mind to go in there and see what they were up to. Just as she was about to Hermione spoke again.

"On second thought, maybe I will use it. If anything it will make me happier."

"Glad I can be of help."

Ginny heard giggling and, wait, was that moan? They wouldn't, or maybe they would. They couldn't be, its not possible. She then heard a, faint, but still audible, "Harder." THEY WERE HAVING SEX!!

She didn't know what to think. They were Malfoy and Hermione, screwing each other senseless in the next room.

She heard the couch that they were undoubtedly on start creaking, very loudly. The creak was the sound of two people getting busy. And, boy, were they going at it.

She heard Malfoy moan again, and heard a muffled scream soon after. She knew both just reached a climax. She shook her head to rid herself of the bad feeling that she had. This was wrong, in so many ways.

"mm Hermione, lets take this to my room." She heard Malfoy say in a very husky voice.

'Why am I still listening to this?' she asked herself. She shrugged and listened anyway.

"I have a better idea…" Hermione had broken off at that point. Ginny knew she was whispering.

Malfoy grunted. "I will meet you there in ten minutes." She heard some more shuffling, and footsteps heading towards the door Ginny was listening through.

Ginny quickly looked for somewhere to hide. 'A Statue! Bingo!' She quickly ducked behind the statue, just as Hermione made her way out the door.

Ginny looked at her friend, she had sex hair, and her clothes were all mussed. Hermione headed down the hall, and a few moments later, Ginny followed her.

Hermione lead Ginny right to the Room of Requirement, where Hermione walked past where the door should be three times.

Then a door appeared. Ginny saw, from her spot down around the corner, Hermione opened the door to a room that was red and filled to the brim with silk. It was almost like the whole room was a bed.

They were going to go at it again. This was wrong.

Almost 10 minutes on the nose, Malfoy showed up. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and then entered the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Ginny pressed her ear up against the door she heard nothing. Silencing charms. Damn it.

What she didn't know was on the inside of the room two people were laughing their asses off.

------------------------------------------------------

Inside 

A few moments later when the laughing calmed down, Malfoy turned to her.

"How dare you say that my penis is small???" He looked affronted. "You know for a fact that I am very well endowed."

Hermione smiled. "Obviously. Now," Hermione started as she straddled her boyfriend and began unbuttoning his pants. "How about I show you just how much I like your equipment?" Hermione finished by pulling his pants off and exposing his very large, very  
erect penis.

Draco was about to answer when he felt her warm mouth encompass his penis. He moaned aloud. Merlin, he loved when she did this.


End file.
